U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,304, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety, discloses a support system for an outboard motor. The support system has mounts which are configured and positioned to result in an elastic center point being located closely to a roll axis of the outboard motor which is generally vertical and extends through a center of gravity of the outboard motor. The mounts are positioned so that lines which are perpendicular to their respective center lines intersect at an angle which can be generally equal to 90 degrees. The mounts are positioned in non-interfering relationship with the exhaust components of the outboard motor and its oil sump.